Wahnsinnig der Kirche
Wahnsinnig der Kirche (German: Church of the Insane) is the fourteenth map in the zombies series and the third in the Remember When... storyline. It is set in Saint Luke's Church in Ho-Ho-Kus, New Jersey. This map follows eight 13 year olds; Tyler Henderson, Michelle Nardone, Nathaniel Carnel, Alexa Kim, Christopher Hopkins , Emilia Garcia, Dominick Menzel, and Jessica Gallitzas, as they fight against the zombie invasion in an old church. It was released in the Zombies Expansion Pack for Total Warfare: More Than War and it was released on December 22, 2011. Two new perk-a-colas are availiable, Hardened Soda, which increases the player's weapons damage (does not apply for Wonder Weapons.) The other one is Fireproof Beer, which prevents players from taking damage from flames, gas or splash damage from Wonder Weapons. Unlike, previous maps in the storyline, it does not have a major easter egg nor any new Wonder Weapons, however, it still contains a couple of minor easter eggs and a musical easter egg. Opening Cutscene : Main Article: Transcript The opening cutscene shows Tyler, Nathan, Christopher, Dominick, Jessica, Michelle, Alexa and Emilia arriving at Saint Luke's Church in New Jersey. Tyler holds the door open as everyone else gets runs inside. As Tyler is about to get in, a zombie sprints towards him and botes his leg. Tyler shoots the zombie in the head with his Desert Eagle and limps inside. Emilia begins treating and disinfecting his wound, while everyone else checks the building. Michelle comments on how much more demonic the church looks and Christopher replies with, "The apocolypse does that to the world." While everyone else, except for Tyler and Emilia, check the building, Jessica notices that all of the doors and windows have been boarded up, as if someone was already here. She tells the group of her suspicions and says she is going to check downstairs for any clues. Dominick and Alexa go with Jessica while Nathan and Christopher continue to look around the main floor. As Jessica, Dominick and Alexa walk down the stairs, they notice blood splatters and shell casings on the floor. They continue down the stairs until they see three dead bodies in the middle of the church basketball court. As they check the bodies for vitals, zombies begin climbing out of the ground and start running towards Jessica, Alexa and Dominick. They retreat back upstairs, lock the door to downstairs and warn the others of the zombies approach. Zombies start breaking down barriers on the windows and doors. Tyler gets up and says, "Let's show them that we're not open for business." The cutscene ends and the match starts. Overview Players start out with the same olive-drab M1911 from previous maps, two M67 Fragmentation Grenades and a KA-BAR Combat Knife. Four players start in the main lobby of the church building, where there are barriers in doors and walls which would lead outside or into a closed area. In the starting room, there is a Mini-14 and a Model 1887, both cost 500 points. The only way out of the lobby is to open the doors behind the players which costs 750 points and allows them to go into the main area of the church, allowing them to buy a door to downstairs and a door to the monestary. Buying the monestary door costs 1000 points and the door to downstairs costs 1250 points. The downstairs door is the most recommended to buy as it gives access to the room before the power room. The Catbeasts, Hellhounds and Creepers return on this map, along with the normal zombies. Creepers can now appear in two forms, a normal one, that is green, has four-legs, no arms and will explode when close to the player and an advanced form, which is yellow, have two legs, two arms and have the ability to blast frost on to the players to slow them down in order to explode next to them. The advanced Creepers, also known as''' Creeper Bosses', appear after Round 15 and only one will appear per round. Creeper Bosses can destroy utilities such as the Mystery Box or the Pack-a-Punch Machine. The Mystery Box will teleport to another location when destroyed, but the Pack-a-Punch Machine can be repaired. The power is located in the electrical room in the basement. The way the power is turned on in this map is unique, as the player doesn't flip a big power switch. Instead, the players find a breaker box and when the player presses down on the use button, the player's character executes an animation that turns on all of the breakers. The Pack-a-Punch Machine will be sitting in the middle of the Gymnasium on the bottom floor of the church, but can only be used when the power is turned on. The Perk Booster Machine is located in the bell tower, behind bell ropes. The players need to cut the ropes down with a Machete in order to access it. This will also cause a minor easter egg to start (see below for details.) Most of the previous Wonder Weapons appear on the map, except for the Scavenger, Thundergun, Gersch Device, Matryoshka Dolls, Monkey Bomb and the 31-79 JGb-215. However, no new Wonder Weapons appear on this map. There is also no major easter egg on this map. Two new Perk-a-Colas are introduced, Hardened Soda and Fireproof Beer. Hardened Soad allows the players weapons' damage increase by 25% and increased penetration power by 50%. Fireproof Beer allows players to escape fire and gas damage from certain areas. It also makes the players immune to splash damage from high-power Wonder Weapons like the Wunderwaffe DG-2 or the ZX-7. Weapons Starting Weapons *M1911 *M67 Fragmentation Grenade *KA-BAR Combat Knife Off-Wall Weapons *Mini-14 *Model 1887 *MP5A4 *M17S *CBJ-MS *SAM-R *USAS-12 *AUG HBAR *Claymores *Semtex *Throwing Knife *Machete Mystery Box Weapons *Ak5C *AEK-971 *Magpul Masada *Mk. 14 Mod 1 *FNC *M100 *M16A3 *CM901 *Kriss Vector *Spectre M4 *RATMIL *PP-19 Bizon *PM-2 *M960 *M93 Black Arrow *AS-50 *Mountain Eagle *M116FSS *M82A1 *Wunderwaffe DG-2 *Ray Gun *Winter's Howl *Wave Gun *Matryoshka Dolls *ZX-7 *Bear Grenade *Verdampfer Modell 1942 *Ray Gun V3 *MKA 1919 *Saiga-12 *Benelli M4 Super 90 *SPAS-12 *Ultimax 100 - Mk. II *M60E4 *Kk 62 *Hi-Power *Desert Eagle *Grizzly Mk. 1 *M93 Raffica *PLR-16 *MAC-11 *RPG-29 *MGL 140 Unavailable Weapons ''Note: These weapons were not intended to be put in the game and they cannot be accessed. *9A-91 *AR-18 *AR-7 Survival *REC-7 *FAMAS G2 Felin *L1A1 *Mini-Uzi *SM-03 *PM2 *K7 *UMP *AWC G2 *Vintorez *IWS 2000 *M96 SBS *M97 Hunter *T-76 Long Bow *M10FCM Scout *Striker *Xtrema 2 *Auto-5 *KS-23 *W1200 *Minimi *RPD *PKM *QBB-95 *L86 LSW *LSAT *MG21 *M92F *CZ 110 *Forty-Nine *Glock 34 *Makarov PM *MP-443 Grach *P99 *SIG P-226 *Model 500 *MP9 *Cobra *Hi-Tec S9 *Glock 18 *VP70 *TEC-9 *PP-2000 *Skorpion vz. 61 *Kiparis *LAW 80 *GROM *M136 *FIM-92 Stinger *Panzerfaust 3 *M79 *Gersch Device *31-79 JGb-215 *V-R11 *Thundergun Cut Weapons Note: These weapons were cut before the game was released. *AA-12 *AUG A3 *SPAS-15 *Scavenger *AK-74M *M1908 *M40A3 *M14 Garand *M202 FLASH *M134 *P90 Musical Easter Egg : /Bring Me to Life/'' - Evanescence Minor Easter Eggs There are five minor easter eggs on this map. *The Preacher *Universal Collision *Back at the School *Alter Serving *The Cross Other Easter Eggs *When the bell drops after the player cuts the ropes, it will fall through the floor and give the player's access to a secret room. Inside the room, one will find a chest that uses the same model as the small chests from Skyrim. Achievements Sunday Mass - Play Wahnsinnig der Kirche for the first time. More than one - Get downed by both a Creeper and an Advanced Creeper in one match. They're everywhere! - Complete all minor easter eggs. Power House (Hidden Trophy/Achievement) - Kill 250 zombies while using Hardened Soda. Life Solemnly Ended - Complete The Preacher minor easter egg. Mishap of Massive Proportions - Complete the Universal Collision minor easter egg. You've been schooled - Complete the Back at the School minor easter egg. Helped the Church - Complete the Alter Serving minor easter egg. May they Condemn you! - Complete The Cross minor easter egg. Quotes : ''Main Article: /Quotes/ Recordings : Main Article: Recordings Trivia : Main Article: /Trivia/ Original Cut Cutscene : Main Article: /Original Cutscene/ Another cutscene was originally planned when a match started before the map's release. However, the Creator was unhappy with its story and gave the final decision not to include it. It can still be viewed in the game's files. The cutscene shows the group already in the church setting up barricades and exploring the church. Alexa and Dominick then slip away from the rest of the group. As they are making out in the church monestary, Tyler walks in and breaks it up, reminding them that it there is no time for romance. As they walk out zombie yells, groans and growls are heard outside. Tyler then tells everyone, "Get ready and let's show them what we are made of!" The match would have started after Tyler said this. The cutscene was planned and animated by DICE and Blender. After the Creator was shown this cutscene, he stated that he would create the story for the cutscenes from then on. Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canonical Maps Category:Remember When... Category:Wahnsinnig der Kirche Category:DeadRaiser Category:DeadRaiser's Maps Category:Maps Category:Legacy articles